


Just close your eyes

by Aquaticnaho



Category: Star Stealing Prince
Genre: Blood, Feels, Gen, Precious children are dying here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/pseuds/Aquaticnaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowe was not going to make it. Erio had to understand this.</p>
<p>based off an imagineyourOTP post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am a complete asshole for doing this to you people, but I wanted to write this prompt, so yeah 8D. Don’t kill me please? 8’D
> 
> I felt sick after doing this

"Erio“

“S-Shut up! I can do this…J-Just don’t close your eyes”

“Erio-“

“Snowe-please…J-just let me fix this, There’s still time!”

“But-There is no time…Erio”

The demon ignored Snowe and gritted his teeth. Erio concentrated to make his healing magic stronger. To begin to heal this gaping wound in Snowe’s chest. But Erio was too low on strength to even manage to start the process. Snowe knew that Erio had to understand Snowe was not going to make it. But because he was just so stubbon, the demon would never accept it.

Even though he was staring directly at the cold truth

After a long time of failed attempts, Erio eventually slammed his hands on the ground and stared at it. He drew back a shuddering breath as he tried not to yell or scream in frustration. Why can’t he do anything? Why must he be so weak?

_Why does this have to be this way?_

“I’m…sorry…” Snowe whispered out weakly, while choking up blood. He could feel Erio’s pain because of him

At this, Erio laughed, it wasn’t his usual laugh. No…It was too pained to be his usual snarky chuckle

“You always apologized…for stupid reasons-Don’t you?” Erio whispered softly

Erio lifted his head and looked at Snowe. The demon had a pained look in his eye and he tried to avoid looking at the reason for Snowe’s oncoming death. He instead tried to focus on Snowe’s face, which was equally pained. But for whole other reasons.

“You need to stop doing that…It really doesn’t matter if you say it over and over again…” Erio lifted his hand up and placed a hand on Snowe’s deathly cold cheek and stroked it softly. At this, Snowe tried to keep a hold on the ever so loving warmth by weakly lifting one of his blood covered hands up and held it against Erio’s hand

“Y-you’re so warm…” Snowe mumbled softly closing his eyes “It’s so cold…But you’re so warm”

Snowe felt the warmth soon disappear from his cheek and he was about to open his eyes to see the reason why, before his whole body was surrounded by warmth again. He opened his eyes to see he was in nestled in Erio’s arms. Despite how deathly cold he felt, Snowe was warm once again. The pain he once felt before had faded away into numbness too. He felt practically weightless

“B-better now?” Erio whispered and Snowe gave a weak nod and smiled softly and closed his eyes again and rested his head against Erio’s chest, listening to the steady sound of a heartbeat  
  


The two just sat there, no one else was there but them. No one else would bother them here either. All was calm as Snowe’s remaining time ticked away slowly.

Snowe soon broke the silence after a while.

“Hey…Erio?”

“…Yeah?”

“Could you…sing me a song?” Snowe opened his eyes and looked at Erio hopefully.

Erio looked at Snowe, before laughing softly.

“You do know I’m not a great singer, right?” The Demon said weakly and looked at Snowe.

“Please Erio…Just once?” Snowe weakly rasped “A-as a last request…I want to hear you sing…”

Erio was quiet for a couple of moments before sighing and nodding

“Alright…I guess this can be a one time thing…” He said sadly before clearing his throat and began to sing softly

_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I’ll never let you go_

_When all the shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said don’t leave me alone._

Erio’s singing felt strangly soothing to Snowe. Was it was the song Erio was singing or the fact Snowe felt warm in Erio’s arms? He couldn’t tell those to apart. He was far too tired to care right now

_But all that’s dead and gone in the past, Tonight_

Erio’s voice felt thick against his throat as he struggled to sing on. While he couldn’t do anything to save Snowe. He could at least give him the peace of mind right now. In his final moments

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright, No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound_

As Erio continued to sing, his voice steadily got croakier and he began to tremble, He was slowly losing it. But he braved on singing to the end, as he kept a firm grip on Snowe’s steadily cooling body. 

Snowe’s breathing steadily got slower and heavier, but he kept a grip on the world around him as Snowe listened to Erio’s voice

I’m so tired… Snowe thought, but he continued to listen despite the longing urge to sleep

Eventually, the song began to end after a long time and Erio was just whispering out the last lines of the last chorus

_Just close your eyes_

_You’ll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound_

Erio took a shuddering breath and looked at the now barely breathing Snowe, staring at him while smiling softly. Erio gave a pained smiled back

“T-Thank you-Erio…” Snowe whispered “Y-You have a nice voice…I like it…”

The demon laughed softly again “Thanks…I-I appreciate it” Erio mumbled softly

Snowe made a noise and looked at Erio again tiredly

“I-is….it ok? If I can sleep now? I’m so tired…” Snowe whispered weakly and gave a cough, spewing up more red  


Erio recoiled, before nodding softly “Go ahead…”

“Will you be there when I wake up again?…”

At this, Erio frozen, Not knowing what to say. After a moment of thought, he gave a shuddered exhale as tears filled his eyes  
“Yes…I’ll be here when you wake up…Snowe…” Erio choked out softly, This was it…Snowe’s last moments

“Thank you…Erio…” Snowe gave a sad smile and relaxed for what would be the last time “I’m glad I knew you as a friend…”

At this Erio didn’t even bother to keep his tears at bay, he just allowed them to fall onto Snowe’s body and allowed his control to waver

Snowe’s breath slowed at a steady rate, before become none existent. His heartbeat fade along with his breath soon after  
And as soon as that happened, Erio just lost it and began to sob 

Snowe was gone, and he was never coming back

—————


End file.
